


A Distant Memory Of

by glamaphonic



Series: Stars Clustered Around [20]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Character of Color, Drabble, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Implied Relationship, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recognition lights his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Memory Of

**Author's Note:**

> Nyota's encounter with Spock Prime as referenced in [Compass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17914). Title from ["Two-Part Harmony"](http://www.box.net/shared/uq2hfhovyh) by Robert Skoro.

Nyota knows him immediately. His posture is different from her Spock--spine bent under the weight of the years--but his age does nothing to obscure the familiarity of his profile.

When she approaches, recognition lights his face as well.

"It really is you," she says for want of something better.

It's unbelievable, overwhelming, and she reaches towards him. She stops short when his hands remain clasped behind his back.

Bemusement flashes in his eyes and, instantly, she understands.

"Lieutenant Uhura," he acknowledges softly. His tone is sentimental and fondly affectionate.

Nyota holds her hands at her sides and nods.


End file.
